fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting The Full Moon
It's a beautiful day at the Neptune Guild Headquaters the mages are causing trouble...as usual and the world is as it should be. Zero one of the strongest mages in the guild is checking the S-Class Job board while having is Ramen and Onion Ring combo. One job catches his eye. "full Hmm this one seems fun....Bodyguard job...ahh easy....ahh well money is money how much we getting?....Holy...?! open to discussion...Score!!!" Zero then walks over to a table to finish his meal and wait for his teammates to arrive. As he sits down his fiance Liara walks up the stares just getting back from a mission. '"'Have fun babe?" "Yeah i did....bandits are kinda easy to beat didn't even have to use my magic....just summoned my sword and that was it...." "So much for a B-Rank....Should've got that A-Rank before Pudge did..... "So what job ya got?" "S-Ranked...bodyguard job....open price as well" "Nice...shame i can't go...gotta take over at the bar...." Just then Zero's teammates walk through the main entrance. Yakan and Chloe walked to Zero and stood next to him "Hi there Zero" Yakan looked at Zero while Chloe was next to him "Dont start fighting you two, We cant afford paying for the damages again" "Arent we the ones who pay for it all the time?" Chloe didnt reply she only punched Yakan in the head "Ouch, Okay ill shut up" Zero chuckles "Well atleast one person can keep you in check Yaki." Zero then holds up the job poster "Check this out....open payment!" Liara gets up kisses Zero on the lips and heads off to the bar. "So i take it you two are up for this S-Rank job?" "Yes i am would be nice to go on an S-Class mission again, Its been a long time since my last one, What do you thin Yakan?" Yakan didnt reply he only looked gloomy after Liaras kiss to Zero "I feel so lonely in this world" Chloe punched Yakan again "Would you quit it, Were your friends remember? Even if you dont have a girlfriend like Zero" "Okay okay, But im not going on that S-Class." Zero sighs "Yakan you wimp....it an easy bodyguard job the only reason these are S-Class is cos of the reputation of the client and the fact it's hard to predict who's after the chump...." Zero drink the broth from his bowl and lets out a happy sigh "Now that was some brilliant ramen." "Just cause im S-Class doesnt mean i have to take touch S-Cla....." Before Yakan could finish his sentence Chloe punched him harder in the head then before "Would you quit being all lame and do something cool for once" Yakan looked at Chloe "Ouch, That was painfull really painfull, And im still not doing this S-Class cause i dont wa...." Yakan stopped his sentence because Chloe looked at him with a scary look, He turned to Zero "So whats the reward?" "From what i know we can discuss it with the client.....I'm just glad it's a decent S-Rank this time...unlike that last one what was obviously a D-Ranked job" Zero smirks as he lets alittle bit of lightning emmit from his eyes. "Very well then lets get going birdy" "Dont start fighting now, Lets get to the client and get this job over with already" Chloe sighed while Yakan and Zero had lightning between there eyes. The three leave for the town of Imikani and the Horkin Estate to talk with the client Kirigi Horkin. "Welcome to my home mages!" Kirigi smiled as he walked down the staires. "So what ya need?" Zero said with a calm expression, watching Kirigi's movements closely with a hand on his Jian weapon card pouch. "i need you to guard me while i attend a meeting with top members of my building company." "Meeting are bored, I should know that cause i once had meetings" "How did you have meetings? And about what?" Yakan didnt reply he simply turned to the client "So how longs the meeting?" Chloe looked at Yakan with an angry expression "YOUR JUST GONNA IGNORE ME LIKE THAT?!!!" "I'm not sure my friend....by the way who are you and what Guild are you from?" Asked Kirigi "Zero Hoshigakura!" stated Zero proudly letting a bolt of lightning run up his arms into his eyes as he does. "This is Yakan Tsuki and Chloe Tombs...we're Team Moon-Hunter." Kirigi smiles "Ahh excellent! and the meeting will only be two to three days maximum." Yakan and Chloe stood silent "My meeting might have been a day but......This is ridiculous" "Zero did you know about this?" Yakan took off his hat letting his long black hair fall down, He was looking for something within his hat "Yakan what are you doing?" "Looking for something to pass the time" Yakan pulled from his hat a large book that apeared to have about 100 pages "I might get bored and want to kill time" Chloe looked surprised "Thats a large book, But....From where?" "Ok first things first....how big is that damn hat?....and second is i had no damn clue about the job...." Zero sighs walking up to Kirigi "If is this some kind fo trap i'll tear your head off and use it as a paper weight understand?" Kirigi nods knowing Zero is deadly serious. "S-shall we get going?" Zero nods as the three mages follow Kirigi to his carrige to take them to the meeting location about 2 days travel away. Chloe looked at Yakan while he was reading quietly "So since when do you like books?" "Since i started" Chloe showed a little anger "When did you start liking them?" "When i did" Chloe got angerier "When did you?" "I did" Chloe punched Yakan in the head and gave him a bump on his head "I like reading books since i was a kid okay? This is gonna hurt in the morning, Atleast my hat is gonna hide it" "Enough you two...stay focused we'll need to be ready just incase...." States Zero as he is laid back in his seat with his eyes closed and trying to have a nap. Category:Storyline Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Highestbounty123